


Of Love And War

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea's a gang, Everyone is loved, F/F, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gang AU, Its kinda crack, M/M, Platonic Allance, So gay it could be replaced by a double rainbow and no one would know, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Voltron's a gang, Yet at the same time serious, everyone's a gang, galra's a gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: An unsuspecting Keith is pulled off the streets of New York by a badass Allura and practically forced into this gang called Voltron with six other people who are basically just a big dysfunctional family that gets into a lot more fights with other groups. What could go wrong?





	Of Love And War

September 17th, 2017, secret hideout, New York City, New York.

I have no clue how it got to this point. Here I am sitting at a table with seven other people who I hadn’t known before today, talking about each other. Okay that sounds like I’m at a support group meeting. 

“Whaddya say pretty boy. You in?” The hot o- Lance says, interrupting my train of thought. 

I sigh, thinking about my limited options. “Well...”

1 1/2 Hours Ago, Manhattan, New York City, New York.

I was wandering the streets, looking for anything to help me get off of them. After turning 18 and being freed from my foster parents, I realized that I had no plan, no food, no money, and now no home. I went around begging for money for a while. 

That was a year ago.

I’ve learned things here and there during my time. Like begging doesn’t work. Now the only way I live is stealing. From stores, from cars, from people walking down the street. 

As I walk down the street I spot someone with their wallet hanging out of their back pocket. Jackpot. As they walk by they’re too busy talking on the phone to notice me taking their money. As I casually walk past stuffing the wallet in my pocket I feel like someones watching me. I turn my head to “look at my phone” and glance up to see someone following me from behind. It was only a glance but I could see they were wearing sunglasses that covered a lot of the face and a sweatshirt pulled up over their head. I start walking faster but the person keeps tailing me. 

They grabbed me by my shoulder and said so no one could hear, “Come with me and I won’t tell anyone what you just stole.”

“Stole?” I ask, acting innocent. “I didn’t steal anything.” I shrug their hand off my shoulder and turn around to punch and run. It wouldn’t be the first time I’d had to do that. But as soon as my hand was within a good distance, they grabbed my fist and twisted my wrist.

As I groaned in pain as they, evidently she, whispered in my ear, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Now come with me or we’ll make a ruckus and nobody wants that, hm?” 

“What the hell do you want.” I ask. She still didn’t let go of my hand.

“What did I just say.” I could feel her rolling her eyes. “Come with me. You won’t be harmed at all.” She assured.

“Many people have said that to me in my lifetime and many people have broken that promise.”

“Honestly, do I need to threaten you with a broken wrist?” She asked, pulling my hand a little as a reminder.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go with you, god. What is this all about anyways?” I ask rubbing my wrist as she releases my hand. 

“Follow me this way.” She said turning around, not waiting to see if I followed. I considered just turning and running away but I was curious so I followed.

“You didn’t answer my question.” I pointed out as we walked to our destination.

“Your questions will be answered. Soon.”

“Can I at least have your name?”

She paused. “Allura.”

20 minutes later, Queens, New York City, New York.

“Where are we going.” I ask as we walk up to the end of an alley.

“Shut up and watch.” She tells me walking up to the garbage can at the end of the alley.

“What’s that going to do.” I roll my eyes.

“Shut. Up.” She puts her hand in the middle of what looks like a faded stain. After a few seconds a door opens in the garbage can.

“Welcome  _ Mrs. Boss man _ .” It said in a robotic voice then switched to a boys voice.

“Mrs. Boss man?” I ask as she ducks through the narrow opening, looking at me to do the same.

“I’m asking the same thing.”

We make our way through a sort of maze. As we go through I memorize the way.  _ Right right straight left right left straight straight right left… _

We finally approach what I hope is the last door. She types in a pass code and opens it. I’m immediately hit with the smell of gunpowder, pizza, and bad cologne.  There were a few people talking but it didn’t seem to bother Allura. I would be lying if I say I wasn’t tense.

“Lance!” she yelled once we made it to what seemed like a hang out room. There were couches, a small TV and glow in the dark stars all over the place. 

“Yes?” One of the people said.  _ He doesn’t look half bad.  _ I thought.  _ Now’s not the time to be gay Keith. _

“Really? Mrs. Boss Man?” She asked, hands on her hips.

“Actually, prior to common knowledge, this one was Hunk.”

The bigger one, Hunk, shrugged his shoulders.

Allura put her hand up to her heart, looking betrayed. “Hunk? But you’re my favorite! You know what never mind, now Pidge is my favorite.” She said, walking over to Pidge and putting her arm around them. I was shocked at first. This was way different than the Allura that threatened to snap my wrist on the street.

“Sorry Allura, I’m already Shiro's favorite.” They said shrugging off her arm.

“Fine then. Lance is my favorite.” She said plopping onto his lap.

“Sorry ‘llura. Coran already called me.” But put his arms around her.

She groaned. “Fine. Keith you’re my favorite.” She said, looking at me.

Suddenly all heads were turned towards me.

Lance looked at me wide eyed then turned to Allura. “Do you really think he could-?” He said, not even attempting to finish his sentence.

“Yes. I think so.” She said, nodding.

“Well then, let’s introduce him to Shiro!” Pidge said, already up and halfway to the door.

I look at Allura with a still puzzled face.

She shook her head. “Like I said, most if not all of your questions will be answered. After we’re done talking if you still have questions you can ask them.” I nodded, following the rest out of the room.

The new room we walked into looked like a planning room. There was a large table in the center of the room with a large map of New York City and it’s surrounding areas. There were post-it notes hanging all over the wall in different handwriting and multiple different computers set up. 

“Shiro!” Allura yelled, even though there was really no need for it. “I’ve got your fifth paladin.”

“Really?” A man said, looking at me instead of her. He looked like he was in command, if not then an equal to Allura.

“Really. This is,” Allura paused looking at me. 

“Keith.” 

“Keith.”

“Wow Allura, you pick a guy up off the street and you don’t ask him his name. Shame.” Lance ‘tsked’.

“How’d you know she got me off the street?” I asked.

“It’s how she found most of us.” Lance informed me, gesturing to the people around him.

“Stop interrupting Lance. As I was saying, this is Keith. He’s strong, very skilled with hand to hand. Good with knives, swords, and anything in that area. He can shoot a gun but not his top skill.” 

How did she know all that? I just met her off the street a half an hour ago.

Seeing my confused look Hunk reassured me, “It’s cool. She did that to all of us when we first got here. Except Coran, he was the first one here. None of us know how she does it, but she  _ knows _ .” 

Allura shot Hunk a look that said  _ damn straight. _

“This is our sharpshooter, Lance. He’s really the opposite. He can throw some serious punches but give him any, and I mean any kind of gun and he will shoot you right between the eyes. Never misses” Lance smirks and winks at me. 

“Our resident hacker, Katie. Codename Pidge. We only ever call her Katie when we know we’re alone, and even then Pidge has kinda become a habit. She can hack into anything, five minutes tops. Was top of her class ready to go into college when her brother and father were kidnapped by Galra.” 

“Galra?” I swallowed. That was too familiar.

“Later. Her brother, father, and Shiro were working to get solid evidence on Galra when they were all kidnapped. Shiro escaped and we have reason to believe her brother escaped and is helping us through a code only she can understand. We cannot locate him but he is alive and helping and that’s all we ask for now.” Pidge and Shiro silently nodded in agreement. 

“Hunk, our up close and personal guy. He’s good for field missions with fighting hand to hand. Can really get up in people's faces and leave without a scratch.”

“Aw, Allura you flatter me.” Hunk said, faking blushing.

She rolled her eyes but kept going. “The leader of the group, Shiro. As I said before he was captured by Galra and kept as prisoner. His arm got experimented on and so he has a prosthetic. He was trained with guns and can use knives and swords if needed, but he prefers hand to hand.” Shiro nodded my way.

“Don’t forget space uncle!” Pidge reminded.

“How could you forget about space uncle?” Lance asked.

“I still don’t know why you insist on calling me that.” Coran said. Turning away from his computer to face me. “There’s not too much to know about me. My name’s Coran and I help out while staying in this base. No more field work for me.” I caught how he said the word ‘more’ but decided not to push.

“Quit being modest Coran, you’re the one that set this all up! Also you do a whole lot more than just ‘help out’” Lance pointed out.

“This is why you’re my favorite.” Coran said while Pidge coughed “suckup” into their hand.

“But what is this?” I asked.

“This,” Shiro said, walking so he was standing in front of me, “is Voltron.”

“Voltron? As in the gang group all over the news?” I ask looking at everyone.

“Correctomundo.” Lance said. 

“Don’t you have names that people call you?” I questioned

“Of course.” Lance helps, making it sound like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.” I’m blue, Pidge’s green, Hunk’s yellow, and Shiro’s black.”

Allura stepped up next me. “And as soon as you say yes, you’ll be red.”

“Wait, you want me to join you?” I ask. Street life to gang life? At least I held out for a year. 

“Did you not hear how Allura described you? You would be a great final addition to the team!” Pidge helped out.

“They’re right you know.” Shiro pitched in. 

I turn to him, once again confused. It seems to be a common thing today.

Allura turned to me, eyebrow raised. “When I found you, you had perfectly stolen a wallet out of a guys back pocket while walking on the crowded streets of New York. I think you’ll do just fine.”

I shrugged. “I guess I’m just not so sure. What’s this whole gang thing gonna be like?” I ask.

Shiro chuckled. “We can’t tell you any of that until you say yes.”

“I guess all I really need to know to be convinced is are we going to be killing innocent people or guilty ones?” I cross my arms.

“Our intentions are always good.” Shiro said. “We protect the innocent as much as possible and, yes, we are killing the guilty.”

So here I am. Around a table with six other people who I hadn’t known before today, talking about each other. Still sounds like a support group meeting.

“So whaddya say pretty boy?” Lance said. “You in?”

I looked at everyone around the table, thinking about my oh so wide variety of options. I look Lance in the eye and say, “Oh hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter posted! It may take me a while to post but I have a process and schools a bitch.


End file.
